Hey there Dean
by CacoNya
Summary: Sam en avait assez. De ce bar, de son frère, de cet ange auxquels il aurait peut-être fallu acheter de nouveaux yeux pour que, oh, miracle, ils se rendent compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'est alors que lui vint une idée, il n'avait rien à y perdre de toute façon. Mais eux, avaient tout à gagner.


Bonsoir, bonsoir~

C'est à cette heure-ci que je poste, oui. Il faut dire que l'inspiration m'est, encore une fois, venue soudainement et cela je le dois à une chanson. Je vous laisserai d'ailleurs la découvrir dans cet OS, elle n'est pas de moi malheureusement et, bien que je serais ravie de pouvoir vous donner le nom de son auteure, je ne le connais pas moi-même... Si, par miracle, quelqu'un parmi vous le connaîtrait, je me ferais un plaisir de le noter ici parce que, tout de même, sans elle, cette histoire n'existerait pas.

En attendant, je vous informe, hélas, que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, au même titre que cette belle chanson.

Ce n'est peut-être pas l'original mais voici le lien de la chanson, à écouter sans modération : watch?v=RkwmGwI_qq4

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

Sam en avait assez.

Voilà exactement l'état d'esprit du jeune homme à ce moment-là : il était las, fatigué, exaspéré, désespéré même.

Il était, encore et toujours assis sur un de ces grands tabourets de bar, ceux que l'on dispose autour d'une haute mais toute petite table, des plus souvent rondes d'ailleurs, ces tables.

L'endroit empestait l'alcool plus que de raison, plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Et en plus de cela une femme était en train de s'égosiller, de mutiler les oreilles de tous les clients du bar tout comme celles de ses serveurs tant elle chantait faux. Mais qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée d'organiser une soirée karaoké ? Non. _Non_. Qui avait eu l'audace, la stupidité mais, bon dieu, qui avait bien pu être assez idiot pour lui refiler ce micro !?

Sam but à nouveau une gorgée de sa bière, bien trop amère à son goût mais tant pis, il ferait avec, et il pressa la paume de sa main sur son crâne. Il commençait à ressentir les effets indésirables du début d'une bonne migraine. Il n'avait pas envie d'être ici.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, d'ailleurs ? Ah, _oui_.

Il faisait la chandelle. La chandelle entre son frère, Dean, et Castiel, _son_ ange.

Cela devait bien déjà faire une demi-heure qu'il était assis là, sur ce tabouret inconfortable, à se murer dans le silence, à tenter de se fondre dans le décor alors que Dean et Castiel se regardait. Encore. Encore et toujours. Le regard de l'un totalement et inexorablement perdu dans celui de l'autre.

Ils échangeaient quelques mots du bout des lèvres et Sam jouait si bien le jeu, se faisait si bien oublier, qu'il n'existait tout simplement plus pour eux. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux pour le remarquer.

Et Sam en avait marre de tout ça. De ce bar, de son frère, de cet ange auxquels il aurait peut-être fallu acheter de nouveaux yeux pour que, oh, miracle, ils se rendent compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Parce que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ça crevait les yeux.

Sam ruminait sur son tabouret lorsqu'enfin la casserole, qui avait jusque-là vainement tenter de divertir son public et de se faire remarquer en dandinant comme une poule, reposa enfin son micro et libéra la petite estrade qui servait de scène.

Les yeux de Sam étaient braqués sur la scène, il avait le regard vide et se demandait pour la millième fois au moins de la soirée pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre ces deux idiots jusqu'ici. Soudain, une lumière traversa son regard.

Il sauta de son tabouret, abandonnant sa bière derrière lui. Il entendit son frère remarquer ce changement d'attitude et le héler d'un « Sammy !? » mais il ne se retourna pas, ne lui répondit pas. Ça y est. Enfin, il avait trouvé.

Il se rendit jusqu'au bar et glissa un mot à l'homme qui s'occupait de la musique passée pour le karaoké avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la petite scène. Il s'empara du micro et repoussa le pied de celui-ci, bien trop petit pour lui. Tant pis.

\- Bonsoir, commença-t-il d'une voix forte.

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, ceux de son frère et de l'ange comprit, et il poursuivit pour être certain d'avoir toute leur attention :

\- Cette chanson, je voudrais la dédier à mon frère, Dean et à… notre ami, Castiel.

Il n'y eut pas d'applaudissement, mais Sam s'en fichait.

L'air de la chanson qu'il avait choisie commença doucement à s'élever et on put bientôt reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait de « Hey there Delilah », de Plain white t's. Sam eu un petit sourire : ce n'était pas ce qu'il comptait chanter, après tout. Pas tout à fait.

 _Hey there Dean_

 _This is little brother, Sammy_

 _I know Cas is back_

 _And you're already busy with the staring_

 _Yet again_

 _And still you say he is just a friend_

 _Dean don't pretend_

Sam qui n'avait pas quitté son frère des yeux depuis le début de son petit manège eut la satisfaction de voir, même de là où il se trouvait, ses joues prendre des couleurs. Alors il continua :

 _Hey there Dean_

 _When you tend to Cas' wounds_

 _I feel just a bit uncomfortable_

 _This is why I left the room_

 _Left you alone_

 _Trying to provide a stepping stone_

 _But still you won't_

 _Oh just kiss Cas already_

 _And, oh, the tension's killing me_

 _Oh just kiss Cas already_

 _Oh just kiss him will you, Dean_

 _Don't be a sissy, Dean_

Dean n'était à présent plus le seul à rougir. Castiel, lui aussi, avait les joues écarlates, maintenant qu'il comprenait peu à peu où Sam venait en venir. Et le jeune homme était si bien lancé qu'il se permit même de leur adressé un sourire complice.

 _Hey there Castiel_

 _I know this year's been pretty rough_

 _Purgatory and Naomi's work_

 _I'm sure you've had enough_

 _But now you're free_

 _And maybe even free to be with Dean_

 _You know what I mean_

 _Hey there Castiel_

 _I know that since you're from above_

 _You've probably never quite understood_

 _What it means to be in love_

 _So I'll explain_

 _It's joy and fear and sacrifice and pain_

 _But it's not in vain_

Sam vit Dean jeté un regard presque paniqué à l'ange qui se tenait près de lui alors que celui-ci, bien que visiblement mal à l'aise, continuait, presque religieusement, à écouter ce que sa chanson disait.

 _Oh you're in love with Dean_

 _Oh I hope you finally see_

 _Oh you're in love with Dean_

 _Oh you're the one he needs_

 _Every time you leave or disappear_

 _He's constantly consumed by fear_

 _You don't know how much he wants you to stay_

 _And Dean I'm getting sick of this_

 _I know you hate chick flick moments_

 _But hiding how you feel isn't the way_

 _It's more than just a profound bond_

 _What you two share is pure and strong_

 _And you are all that's standing in the way_

 _You're both to blame_

 _Dean and Castiel, I guess I'll be heading out_

 _You'll need the privacy to talk_

 _And move some furniture around_

 _And Cas feel free_

 _To show the pizza man to Dean_

 _You know he calls the Impala Baby_

 _I guess that makes you a babysitter, Dean_

Okay, okay! I'll leave!

Sam tendit le bras en avant, paume ouverte en direction de son frère qui venait de se lever, rouge de quoi, d'embarras ? De honte ? De colère ?

Mais Castiel se leva lui aussi et attrapa Dean par le bras pour le tirer à nouveau en arrière et le tourner face à lui, qu'ils recommencent encore à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, comme s'il n'existait plus qu'eux. Et Sam en profita pour continuer et terminer rapidement ce qu'il avait entrepris.

 _Oh it's finally happening_

 _Oh, can't wait to tell Charlie_

 _Oh it's finally happening_

 _Oh maybe for once there'll be_

 _They'll get to be happy_

Et ce fut sous les yeux à demi surpris de Sam et de tous ceux et celles se trouvant dans le bar que cela arriva. Enfin.

Nul n'aurait pu dire qui fit le premier pas, sûrement le firent-ils en même temps.

Cas embrassa Dean et Dean embrassa Castiel.

Et Sam sourit.


End file.
